


The Undying Heartbeat

by OtakuLuv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU Vampire, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, School, Secrets, Slow Building Relationships, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Yami Hikari relationship, possible confession, slow updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLuv/pseuds/OtakuLuv
Summary: Yugi Mutou is a shy boy who has a crush on one of the most popular boys in school. Although to Yugi, they look like mere regular teens who is just admire by everyone, yet the three boys have a sceret. They are immortal beings. No one knows about their sceret. But after an incident, Yugi becomes supiscious about their sceret lives. Will Yugi be able to accept the sceret or will he lose the only chance he has on getting to know his crush's true identity and his only chance for his love?AN: UNFINSHED STORY MAY NEVER BE FINISHED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU DONT MIND A UNFISHED STORY





	1. The Popular Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone once more. Here is a somewhat of a new story for you all hopefully enjoy. This story is my first with a AU vampire version. I’ve been getting the YuGiOh vibe again after quite sometime and I have this up on FanFic but thought I share it on here and see what you all think.  
> Anyway hope you like. Enjoy!  
> Don’t own YuGiOh characters.

He sat at his desk as he gave out a deep heavy sigh. A pair of amethyst eyes glanced to the front of the room as the flock of students was moving a few inches away from the entrance. From the corner of his eyes, he could barely see a figure standing in the middle of the crowded area as the girls from his class started to scream with joy from the entrance.   
There was only one reason why they would be doing this. It was happening once again.

Just for a second glimpse he was able to get a better look as the figures entered the room. The small boy then noticed that it wasn't just one but two more entered. Yugi Mutou knew them all too well. They were the center of attention in his class, actually, they were more like the center of attention for the entire school.

Making their way into the room, two out of the three, tried to tune out the screaming that was around them. One of the teens, who was being more modest than the other two, smiled ever so politely at them as his crimson eyes gave a soft warm touch. Having to see such a rare sight the girls in the room stood still, almost as if they were being paralyzed, as their faces were covered with blushes.

Being irritated at the sight, one of the other teens, with white spiky hair which pointed almost in every direction, along with dark brown eyes, but the color was essentially closer to a black shade, turned to the one who was causing most of the problem. He glared at him in annoyance.

"Will you cut that out, Sennen?"

The first teen looked at the white haired male as he gave a small satisfaction look. "Jealous are we, Bakura?"

  
Looking at Yami, he almost shared an exact appearance as to Yugi. But there were some difference between the two. Having a star-shape defying gravity hair style with narrow eyes that seems cold but they were quite caring. Along with the base of his hair in a crimson color shade, as well as his eyes, having golden hair with extra highlights that shaped like lighting-bolts, as he seems more mature.

  
Where with Yugi, his eyes were more rounder, filled nothing but innocences and child-like nature. He too has a star-shape hair, just like Yami's, but instead of it being crimson, it was the same color as his eyes, amethyst. As well as having golden bangs and a small forelock that's place in the middle of his forehead.

  
The white teen’s eyebrow gave a twitch. He could care less about that. It was more towards the point, of having a bunch of screaming fangirls surrounding them most of the day that would give anyone a headache. Everyday it was like this to three boys. Bakura, out of the three, was one who did not care for the constant attention that was always hovering them.

Not caring on finishing the argument he turn his back on the two. "Humph. Whatever. Like I care." he mutters in a dark tone as he walks towards his desk.

"Well, that was interesting as always, cousin. You sure know how to get to him."

Yami turn to the one who was standing next to him. The third teen had short brunette hair, with bright blue icy colored eyes, who has kept his attention in a book the whole time, as he then moves his eyes as he looks at him.

"It doesn't take much when it comes to teasing Bakura with this type of thing, Seto. You should know that by now." the first teen points out as a small sly smirk formed.

"True. But one of these days he's going to get you back for it and I won't even try to help you on getting out of it, Yami." Seto said as he made his way to his seat. The crimson eye teen followed right behind his cousin.

"That will be the day." Yami says as he chuckles lightly.

From his seat Yugi watches as the three older boys went to their desks. He shifted his eyes at the one who was walking behind the tall brunette. The boy then felt his face being flustered by the sight he was seeing.

Every since Yami's first arrival at the school, Yugi has been catching himself eyeing at the crimson teen more often than with a simple glance. At first he thought he was just simply admiring him just like everyone else. Almost all of his classmates looks up to the three older boys as role-models, but then as time passes on, he would feel his cheeks become warm. Even when it would seem as if Yami would turn his attention towards Yugi, or so the younger one would think, Yugi would then either try to avoid eye contact or hide away his embarrassing expressions.

  
It didn’t take him to long to realize he was starting to develop a small crush on the older teen. Though even by expecting the truth to himself, he knew in reality Yugi could never tell Yami on how feels. They were just too different from each other and the boy couldn’t bare the fact that he might just mock by the older teen if the other didn’t think of him in the same way. Yet at the same time a part of him want to tell the other even if he does get rejected.

 _But he doesn't even notice me that much so what's the point of me worrying about it anyways?_ Yugi thought disappointedly.

"Morning, Yug!" breaking away from his thoughts, Yugi looks up as he sees two of his friends entering into the classroom.

"Oh morning. Jounouchi, Ryou." Yugi greeted with a synthetic smile.

A white haired teen, who almost looks a lot like Bakura, but with smoother silkier hair and light chocolate brown eyes, stared at his younger friend of the sudden reaction.

  
"Morning, Yugi. Are you alright?" the one name Ryou asked.

Yugi stared at Ryou with an confuse gaze. He then gave a small nod. "O-Of course, Ryou. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hearing the smaller one's answer, the other teen who was standing next to Ryou, gave his best friend a questionable look. Being curious, his ember eyes looked over to the other side of the room as he realized on why Yugi was being so anxious. The blond teen looks back towards Yugi as a evil like grin spread across his face.

"It's Yami huh, Yug? You were looking at him again, weren't ya?"

Yugi felt his eyes widened as his cheeks began to turn bright red. "I...I don't know what you mean, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi crossed his arms as he leans closer to the boy bumping his shoulder against his friend. Knowing that Yugi couldn't keep secrets from the two. Especially when it would come to love affairs. The blond then notices the redness that was showing up on the young one's cheeks.

"Heh, yeah right. You can't hide it. Your face says it all." he remarks as he gave a small snickering.

Ryou just sighed. He always felt bad for Yugi when it came to his crushing on Yami. Since their first time founding out, Jounouchi would try and tease the amethyst boy to no end about it. Having Jounouchi making fun of him was no help. Ryou knew that all too well.

"Come on, Jounouchi, leave Yugi alone. He has it hard enough without you making fun of him." the albion teen reminded him as he made a face.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Sorry, pal." Jounouchi apologized as he moves away and rubs the back of his head.

Yugi shook his. "Don't be. But...before you two came in I was actually thinking about him...again. Sort of." Yugi sheepishly admitting it.

Looking at each other, Ryou and Jounouchi knew of what the other was thinking. They both know on how much Yugi like Yami, but he has yet to tell the older teen about it. They wonder if the time will ever come for Yugi to confess to the crimson haired teen.

"Yug, you've been liking Yami well since...like...forever," said Jounouchi. "Haven't you ever thought on just telling him on how you really feel?"

Yugi perked up at the sudden question. "Uh, well...yes and no." he slanted his eyes back down, the two boys stared at Yugi. "It wouldn't make a difference whether or not if I confess to him first."

"What do you mean, Yugi? Why would you think that?" Ryou questioned.

He's just so different. "Cause for one, I have yet to even have one decent conversation with him. Not to mention that I become weak every time when I see him facing at me, and it seems like he doesn't really notices me anyways." Yugi explained.

"That's it? Those are some pretty lousy reasons there, bud. You shouldn't let those little fears keep you on telling the guy." Jounouchi said sounding with a bit of encouragement.

"I know they shouldn't, guys, but it's just the way things are right now. It's just complicated." Yugi mutters. _Though I wish it weren't._

There was nothing more in the world for Yugi if he could just admit to his feelings to Yami. But there was just something about him that seems very different. Even if Yugi wanted too, he couldn't explain of the presences that Yami was giving away. Somehow it felt very ominous to him.

"Say, Yugi, why don't you come and hang out with me and Jounouchi tonight, hmm?" Ryou suddenly asked. Just by seeing the depressing look across Yugi's face, Ryou could tell that he didn't want to talk anymore than he already had too.

"Sure, Ryou. What are you guys doing?" Yugi questioned as he gave a small grin.

"Pretty much just going to grab an early dinner and gaming it at the arcade." Jounouchi answered.

"Sounds like fun. I'm in, as long as you pay half your half this time, Jounouchi."

"What do you mean by that, Yug? I always pay my half." the blonds said, trying to defend himself.

"Really? Last time you got me to pay for your half." Ryou reminded him as he gave a light glare. Jounouchi gave a sweat dropped as he remembers.

"Oh fine. Cheapskates." Jounouchi mumbles and gives a pout. Both Yugi and Ryou laughed at the blond's reaction.

Doing so they were not aware that from the other side of the room a pair of crimson eyes was staring at the three boys as his lips form into a smile as they landed on the boy with the amethyst eyes.


	2. For the Sake of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way home Yugi wasn’t expecting to be a victim attack for a late night snack to someone who is supposed to be a legend. Nor to be saved by the last person he would ever expect to see in his hour of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cheesy chapter title. ^^;  
> But enjoy! :)  
> Don’t own YuGiOh characters.

He watched in amusement as his crimson eyes made contact onto the ones who was laughing from cross of the room. Yami stared at the three teens from where he was sitting. Not being able to help it, he could no longer hold back the grin that started to appear onto his face.

A small spark lit inside of the older teen as he gazed at the scenery. Yami then turns his sight at the bright smile from one of the youngest ones face. How could he not react towards the scene itself? The image alone made Yami lose all focus of reality.

Being lost in his own world Yami didn't even notice that his cousin was speaking to him. "Yami, are you even listening to me?"

Yami blinked as he glances at the brunette. "Hmm? Sorry, Seto. Were you saying something?"

Seto gave a small glare judging by his response his cousin was obviously ignoring him. Every since they have started coming to this new school, he has notice more and more on how distance and free spirited Yami has become. The blue eyes teen then glanced at the scene of what was making his cousin to lose focus. He now knew the reason.

  
He let out a frustrating sigh. "Don't even think about it." he warned. Having to catch the seriousness in the brunette's tone, Yami turn his attention back onto him.

"I wasn't think about anything." the crimson teen muttered. "And you don't have to give me that look, Seto. I know I have to obey our 'rules.'"

"Oh really?" Seto showed a disbelief look as he raised an eyebrow. He has hard this before. "You say that now, but every time you do say your going to follow the rules, you then break them. And I'm the one who has to clean up after you. You _cannot_ get close to them, Yami. No matter how much you want too. It's bad enough with the extra attention that is hovering us daily. "

"I'm very much aware of the situation, Seto. Alright, if it will give you a peace of mind, I won't do anything that will stress you out any further than you already are." Yami promised.

Though they are cousins, there are some things that Yami couldn't stand from the brunette. Yami cared deeply for his cousin, but his lecturing, was one of those things that he could care less about. Especially when he would hear the same speech for the millionth time.

Seto wanted to take Yami's words that he won't do anything that would make them stand out. Yet there has been times in the past, when he would say he will obey, but then he would only do the exact opposite. Yami has been known to get underneath people's skin real easily. This was one of his ways.

  
Seto could only hope that for once Yami will fulfill his promise.

  
"You better not."

Yami shook his head as he then once more gaze on the other side. For the remainder of the class, he barely paid attention to the subject. Since there was only one thing that was currently crimson teen's mind.

...

The bell rang as the students stood up and started to leave the classroom. Being among them Yugi then hurried towards his locker as he placed his books inside of it and took out the ones he would need for later on. Doing so he then made his way towards the entrance of the school where he knew the others would be waiting for him.

Coming at the front of the building Yugi looks up the sight of his two friends. The small teen then greeted them with a wave and a smile.

"Hey guys!"

Both Jounouchi and Ryou looked up seeing that their small friend who was only a few feet away from where they stood. When Yugi got to them he was on his knees as he was catching his breath.

"There you are. What took ya so long, Yug? We were about to leave without ya." said Jounouchi.

Yugi lifted his head up and looked at the blond teen. "Sorry. I had to stop by at my locker first." he explained.

"Shall we go then?" Ryou suggested. The two gave a nod in response as they left the school grounds.  
…

Making their way into the city, the three teens stopped by at Burger World for a quick bite to eat. Ryou and Yugi ordered regular meals that was listed on the menu as Jounouchi ordered about two or three burgers along with fries and a soda.

After they ate, the three friends then made their way to the arcades. The games in the arcade was no problem to Yugi. Playing them almost had no challenge to the boy. Unlike with Duel Monsters. That was Yugi's most favorite game of all. But then again it was nice to play normal level games once in a while.

Time passed rather quickly for them as they left the arcade. Yugi said goodbye to the two as he made his way home. He walked down the street as the lamps on the streets glow all around him. The streets themselves looked almost completely empty. It wasn't all that surprising to him since it was almost getting close to midnight.

Gaming it in the arcade for more than a hour or so can make a person lose track of time. Yugi gave out a disappointing sigh. He then realized that he was going to have to stay up for the rest of the night to get his homework done due to the extra time he spent tonight.

Yugi continued on walking down the sidewalk when suddenly he felt a eerie chill running down his spine. Feeling a bit uneasy he glances around the area. He was the only one on the block from what he could tell. Yet he felt as though he was being watch.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he shook his head trying to ignore the nagging feeling. _It must be my imagination._

Being a few feet from him, unknown to the boy, a figure lurking along side within the shadow as he was stalking his prey. He took his tongue as he brush it over his lips. He was beginning to feel anxious just by looking at him. It has been so long since he had a taste.

  
Not able to contain himself the man started to move closer to the boy. As he got closer his eyes locked onto the boy's neck. No longer being able to contain himself, he ran up to the boy as he grabs him by the shoulder and throws him into a alleyway.

Having no time to react, being startled by the sudden grip, Yugi blinks in confusion as he sees a figure in front of him. Trying to get some distances from his attacker, Yugi slowly backs away but only to find himself up against a brick wall. He was trap. The boy looked back onto his assaulter.

"W-Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The man lifted his head up as his eyes met the paired amethyst. Yugi started to feel his eyes trembling. Looking straight into the other eyes they were in a deep red color shade. No one coming across in Yugi's mind does he know anyone to have that kind of color. It was unique to him.

Having to see the eyes it was terrifying. Almost as if the eyes themselves weren't human. "Blood...Blood..." the stranger mumbles as he moves closer to him.

 _Blood?_ Yugi thought. _Why is he saying blood?_

Not wanting to find out, Yugi quickly looks around finding a weapon. Seeing next to him he spotted a small metal pipe next to some empty boxes. Making a break for it, Yugi leaps towards the object. Just when he was about to reach it he then felt a strong grip against his wrists. Giving out a small yelp Yugi felt the impact of his body against the wall. Barely, Yugi manages to open his eyes founding himself staring at the red-bloodshot eyes. The boy felt his body froze as his strength leaves him.

The man grinned at the sight of his victim as he then leans forward to him. He took his tongue as he licks it against the boy's neck. Feeling the unwanted strange touch, Yugi was becoming wary. What's he doing? He couldn’t understand of what was happening.

Glancing down Yugi hung his mouth opened as his eyes filled with fear. The figure acted as if he was going to bite him on his neck. As if he was being a vampire. But Yugi knew vampires don't exist. There was no such thing. Then he saw them.

Struggling to be set free from the man’s hold, Yugi took hold of his captive’s hand as he tries to release him. Doing so, the more he struggled, the more the stranger kept his grip onto the boy. Leaning in further the being opened his mouth as the sharp teeth was reaching out towards the flesh that was in front of their sight. Then he stopped.

Turning around he let loose of his hold onto Yugi. The boy slid down onto the ground not trying to fall into a unconscious state as his eyes become heavy. The man turned around facing the entrance of the alley as he squints his eyes trying to make out on who was the one foolish enough to interrupt his meal.

"Who’s there?" An figure stood at the end of the alleyway as he revealed his red threatening glowing eyes. Noticing the eyes the man gave out a small chuckle thinking of what the other had wanted as well. "Ahh, I see. You must be hungry too. I guess I can share. But you will have to wait your turn." Hearing the words the figure's eyes narrowed with the a utmost disgust.

Yugi had to escape. He was going to die at this rate. He didn’t want to die. He had to get away and fast. But having most of his strength gone he was stuck. The boy could barely stand.

Even so the boy tries to stand up as he took his arms as he pushes himself against the wall. The man eyes over his shoulder as he sees the boy beginning to move. Having quicker reflexes the man quickly stretches out his arm to aim at his neck. Just when he was about grab onto it, the man then felt his body being impounded against one of the sideways buildings.

"How dare you talk about him like that! Like he's some kind of a meal!"

He could no longer hold back his anger. Even if it was one of his own kind he wouldn't stand for any of that sort of talk. Moving away the man was now passed out from the attack that was used against him. The figure then turns his sight on the victim who was behind him.

Yugi's face was in a complete in shock. He had ever experienced this kind of attack before. Although he had his fair share in bullying at his school but no life or death situations like this.

Watching the mysterious figure coming close to him, Yugi’s whole body began shaking like a leaf. He thought he was being saved before, but now having to see what had just happened to the other man, what if the figure in front of him only wanted him for himself? The fear had finally caught up with him.

"S-Stay away!" Yugi yelled as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. A light sobbing noise was then made from his mouth as he watched the creature in front of him closing in.

As if he was following a command, the figure halt and stood still from where he stand as he looked down at the frightened, teary, boy. His eyes narrowed at the hurtful sight before him. He prepared himself for this. He knew this was going to be the result of his own actions.

"Yugi," it spoke. "It's alright. It's me."

Hearing the soothing, deep rich, voice Yugi began surprisingly to relax. Being in state of confusion he could have sworn that the voice he was hearing couldn’t been the one who was coming to his mind. There was no way. Why would it be that person of all people.

Getting a closer look he then began to see the outlines of the figure. His eyes then wide. The creature was starting to look alot like him.

"Yami?" he whispered. The older teen gave nod as a response. Seeing it was safe to move Yugi got up as he rushes to the other. He wrapped his arms around the teen's waist as he dug his face into his chest as the tears started to finally fall. "I was so scared! I didn't know what was happening!"

Yami placed a hand on top of the boy's head as he took his other arm and held him tightly. "It's alright, he’s gone. You're safe now, Yugi."

Yugi nodded. He didn't know how but all he knew was he was being in the arms of the same person that he has secretly been liking. Suddenly realization hit the boy. He was with Yami. One of the popular guys from school was with him as he is embracing and comforting him.

Realizing the situation Yugi then blinks in embarrassment and looks up at the older teen as he then quickly moves away. _O-Oh no! I was hugging Yami!_ as hefelt his face turning red.

Then something else came to him. Looking back onto the older teen, his mind started to question about the sudden appearance of one of the most popular guys in his school. How was it that Yami was able to find him? For as far as he knows he was an outcast to Yami. So how was it that he knew he was in trouble?

"Um, Yami?" Yami glanced at the amethyst teen. "How did you know I was in trouble? And how did you know where I would be?”

Yami narrowed his eyes. The older teen walked towards where Yugi was. Standing in front of the boy Yami gave a heavy hearted smile. Gazing at the smile, Yugi felt uncertain. It was a mixer of happiness and sorrow. There was something no right about the smile.

 _Yami. Why is he smiling like that?_ "Yami I..."

"Yugi. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Suddenly Yugi felt a hitting force against his neck as he fade into darkness. Holding him in his arms, Yami looked down at the small boy. He didn't want to do it, but remembering the promise that he made to Seto, earlier on, he knew it was the only way. He had to keep it.

Yami closed his eyes as he places his hand against Yugi's forehead. He then took a breath as he opens his eyes. His eyes began to glow in a solid white color as well as the hand over top the unconscious boy. He was risking it but he also didn't want Yugi to be hurt by this. This was a good enough reason. To protect Yugi. That is what mattered to him.

The crimson teen grinned at the thought of the scolding he will be getting later on from his cousin. _Sorry, Seto. Looks like I broke the promise after all._


	3. The Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident Yugi begins to noticed that something is different with him. At the same time he also notices someone else is acting differently too.

Yugi felt the sun shining against his face as he begins to slowly open his eyes. He sat up and was about to move when his head started to pound against his skull. Flinching at the pain Yugi took his hand as he places it against his forehead. It felt as though his head was going to split into two.

"Ow. My head. " he mumbles. Trying to adjust his sight Yugi then sees that he was in a dark room.

Looking down he notices that he was in a bed. Next to him was a small desk, with a lamp, as on the other side was a closet, along with light blue colored wallpapers. It was a small but a simple bedroom. Getting a better idea of his surroundings, Yugi then began to realize that he was in his own room. In other words he was home.

The boy took his hands as he pulled off the sheets that was covering him. Pushing himself against the mattress Yugi was about to get up when he stopped midway.

Almost missing it Yugi could slightly sensed that there was a small presences lingering in the room. He couldn't make it out exactly but Yugi began to feel as though at some point, during the night, there was another person with him. Yugi gave a small shiver at the thought of it. Why would anyone be with him and for what purpose? Especially in his own home and his own room for that matter.

There was something odd about it. It was a presences that was familiar and yet unfamiliar to him. It was a mixer of light and darkness. And slightly cold for some reason. For a second, Yugi thought he started to feel as though he knew this strangely aura.

Yugi shook his head. _No. That's impossible. Why am I thinking like this? There is no need to._

Deciding on not to worry about it anymore, Yugi stood up as he got ready for the day. He got himself changed as he then went downstairs and had a quick breakfast. He then said goodbye to his grandfather as he headed out the door.

  
...

As the bell rung Yugi arrives at the school as he enters into the classroom. Looking up he then sees that both Jounouchi and Ryou were already in the room. Yugi approaches to the two. As they were talking, Jounouchi was the first to look up as he sees the tri-color hair teen coming their way.

"Hey there, Yugi."

"Morning." Ryou replied. Yugi just gave a nod to the pair in response as he sat down at his desk.

"So, Yug, me and Ryou here, were just talking about last night. It was fun wasn't it?" Jounouchi asked.

The boy then looked up at Jounouchi with an blink-less look. "Um, last night?" Yugi repeated unsurely.

"Yeah. Last night. We went to the arcade, remember?"

Yugi glanced down as he tries to remember. Then it came to him. He did went to the arcade with those two. How could have he forgotten?

"I do. Sorry, Jounouchi. I guess I kind of forgot about it for a moment."

"Huh? How can ya? You were with us the whole time!" the blond pointed out.

Yugi gave a shrug. "I just did."

"Still, you can't simply forget a night with friends. It ain't right." Jounouchi stated as he crosses his arms and sulked.

"Jounouchi, calm down. I'm sure that there has been times when you did things the night before and then anticlimactically forget them the next morning." said Ryou as he stood next to him.

Jounouchi gave a small glare at the albino. "Just what are you trying to imply, Ryou?"

"Nothing. All I'm saying is that people can sometimes forget things easily over night that's all."

"Well, I can understand that, Ryou." Yugi muttered. He might as well tell them. "It's just that the thing of it is...I can't seem to comprehend of why I forgot about hanging out with you guys. But not only that I also seem don't remember on how I even got home as well."

Both of the teens gave Yugi skeptical looks.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. The boy shook his head as he puts a hand against his forehead. He begin feel the headache coming back. "Are you okay?“

"I'm fine. It's just a minor headache that I got from this morning. But what I mean is that for some, unknown reason, I just can't seem to recall on what I did from after school yesterday. It's strange, guys, but I feel as though a part of my memory had been erased or something."

The more he talked about Yugi really did feel as though he was missing part of his memory and he couldn’t remember the rest. Even when Yugi would try and remember some parts of the evening. Yet when he tries there is nothing but a giant haze to him.

"Wow, bud. I didn't know it was something like this." Jounouchi said. He began to actually feel concern for the younger teen.

"Yeah. Are you sure you can't remember anything from it?" Ryou asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Nuh uh. Even if I try, with all of my might, the memory doesn't come out right. It's like there’s something preventing from me knowing the events of what happened last night. I...I can't explain it anymore than that."

Jounouchi and Ryou just stared at Yugi with disbelief. It wasn't that they didn't believe Yugi. It was because it happened. To simply have his memory being scrambled like this, it felt a little unsettling to them. They didn't know on how to think of it.

Suddenly, breaking the tension between the three, screams began to fill the room as the boys looked up and saw the girls started to once again, gathered around the entrance way.

Entering into the room the two out of the three tried to block out any of the attentions that wanted to get close to the three older teens. Noticing that there were only two that came into the room Yugi was a bit surprised by it. Yami wasn't among them.

"Oh, don't tell me that Yami isn't coming today, is he?" one of the girls complained.

"I hope not! I was planning on trying to get close to him today!" another girl said in a hopeful voice as the rest followed along.

"Oh, listen to them and their stupid fan-girling screams, I can't take it anymore!" Jounouchi growled as he gave a death glare at the two in the back. "I don't get it! What do they see in those types of guys, anyways? Look at them, hogging up all the attention. Thinking that they're better than us! That's what I can't stand about those guys!"

"Uh, Jounouchi. I think you should watch out of what you say about them." Yugi suggested in a whisper tone. "Don't you remember of what happened last time when the girls heard you talking like that?"

"Yeah, they chased you around the campus for about a week." Ryou said as he gave a small snickering at the memory.

"Yeah but I was able to run them out, didn't I?" the blond questioned as he gave a triumphant look.

Both Yugi and Ryou just sighed at the last part.

Then the screams started up again. The three looked at the entrance seeing that Yami had just walked in. Without giving any piece of minds to the ones who was surrounding him, Yami pass by them as he went to his seat. Behind him some of the girls started to whine since he didn't give them at least a small glance.

Watching of what had just happened, Yugi couldn't believe it. Yami just ignored them. Usually, the crimson teen was mostly the one who would at least give a small knowledgement to the girls. Yet just now Yami only brushed them away. As if they weren't even around.

 _Yami. I wonder what's wrong._ Yugi thought as he squinted his eyes with concern.

"Huh, that was weird. Hey, Yug, doesn't Yami usually at least give a greeting to them or something?" Jounouchi asked as he looked down at the smaller one.

Yugi gave a nod. "I wonder if something had happened. He doesn't seem like his usual self today."

Yugi couldn't help but not to worry about Yami. Something had to happen for Yami to act all cold like that. But what?

...

Where the three older teens were sitting, Yami sat down at his desk as he placed his chin into his hand, not bothering on knowing that half of the class was talking about him in some way. He had other things to think about. Without facing him, Yami could sense that he was looking at him. Though he wish he weren't.

Just by looking down at his cousin, Seto knew something was off. Even if he pays no mind to the girls that were in the room, it didn't mean that Yami would spend half of the class eyeing at the ones from far end of the room. He has come to known on how obsessed Yami has become of him. But he has not given him a small glance. He knew then that there was only one thing that has happened.

It wasn't only Seto who was beginning to notice the strange behavior. Sitting behind Yami, with his arms crossed behind his head, the white haired teen raised his soulless, black, eyes as he met his back. Although they weren't exactly close, but Bakura very well knew some of his weird, obnoxious, habits he had. For one, he would be staring at one of those brats during almost the whole time in class. Yet he has yet done nothing.

Deciding on to speak up, Seto gave out a breath. "Yami, what did you exactly do?" he asked in a stern, threatening, voice. There was no point on playing mind games the brunette had an idea of what had happened but he needed Yami to conform his theory.

Yami's eyes widened a bit by the sound from coming of his cousin's voice. He knew sooner or later he would had to face Seto's wrath. He was just hoping sooner. He was going to be in for it now.

"Seto, there's something I need to tell you." Yami started. Seto raised an eyebrow as he stared at him. "But I will tell you during break time. Hopefully you will understand of why I did it."

But of course that was going to be a long shot. Yami sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

 


	4. The Law and the Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for Yami to explain for his actions. The only problem was getting his cousin to come to an understanding.

Break time came as the students gotten together and was enjoying each other's company. Not trying to be caught within anyone else's attention even further, Yami continued to be at his desk, silently, as he was thinking over. Although he wasn't think as much as he should be. What was there to think about? He was in trouble. Plain and simple.

Although that’s the case, there was nothing to worry about. At least not to him. In the back of his mind, Yami knows that he has given out a small risk on revealing on who he really is it, but was for a good cause. It was to save a life. But it wasn't just any life. The same life whom he has been observing at in the last few months.

He understood all of that. That wasn't the problem. The major problem was going to be explaining his actions to his hot headed, controlling enthusiastic, cousin. It's not the first time Yami has felt the life-threatening-rage from his relative. He was use to that. It was the matter of getting him to understand of his point of view. Seto wasn't the most compassionate person when it came to this sort of topic.

Seeing there was no other way around it Yami got up as he headed out of the classroom. Walking down the hallway he then made his way up towards the building. Where the other two was waiting for him.

Yami came to a door as he turns the knob. Stepping onto the rooftop he then places his hand up over his eyes from blocking the sun. There in front of him was a silhouette figure that stood perfectly still as if it were a statue.

His eyes stared dangerously at the other so close to almost wanting to rip his own family member in half. But he won’t. He knew that would only roused up more questions than answers to his cousin’s sudden misbehaving actions. He would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So, care to explain yourself, Yami?"

Yami was about to give an answer when another voice spoke.

"What's there to explain? We both know of what he did."

The two males turns their attention to the one who spoken. He was against the chain fence as he had his arms crossed and his eyes shut.

Bakura then lifted up from the fence as he came closer to the two. He then turns his sight onto Yami. "You gave him a warning but he went ahead and ignored you anyways. If I were you, rich boy, I would just skip over the explanation and just go straight onto the punishment." he said as he gave a small grin.

"Of course you would only think that, Bakura. Though intriguing as that maybe, I prefer on hearing the whole truth first and not base it on any wild accusations. I'm not you so you don't speak for me." not liking his response Bakura scowled at the brunette as a small growl escaped.

Not pay any mind to him, Seto then faces Yami. "Well?"

"Alright. I'll explain on what happened, Seto." just when he was about to speak Yami quickly finished his second request before anything could come from the brunette. "But you have to let me finish all the way through first, then you can judge me."

Thinking over Seo gave a sigh. "Very well. I’ll listen."

Giving permission Yami began to explain of the details from that night...

  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Yami covered his ears as he gave a small flinching at the volume. Being as loud as the voice was even the students from inside of the building could have over heard the brunette's voice. Even Bakura gave a small flinching movement to the shrieking voice.

"Yami, of all of the selfish irrational, things you have done from before, this one is by far the worst!"

The crimson teen glared angrily. "How? I saved his life!"

"But you have broken the law of our world, Yami!" Seto yelled. "We're supposed to be keep in secret! And not only that, you have revealed a great risk on having him knowing on who we really are!"

"I only erased the part when he was attacked and nothing else!" Yami defended. "He shouldn't remember almost anything from beyond after being in school. I did it so that he wouldn't have suffer from any fears in the future. You should have seen the look he had given me, Seto." he gripped his hand at his side as the memory reappeared."The look in his eyes, it was in them, he thought I was going to attack him. He thought I was going to take his blood!"

Seto scowl at Yami as he then narrowed his eyes away. Not as cold hearted as he seems, Seto started to comprehend as to a bit of why Yami has done of what he did, but it didn't excuse him from the fact that he had broken of the altmost secret from their world.

Only a handful of vampires would willingly accepted to live among with the humans. If they did, they were to follow a certain law. It was forbidden that no vampire, who lives in the city, would show any signs that they were immortal. Although there are certain vampires who did not approve of such law. The ones who did not approve would want to try cause trouble and only do of what seemed fitting to them.

Seto exhaled deeply as he took his fingers and crease them between his brow as he tries to calm himself down. There was nothing more irritated to him than having to clean up after his cousin's mess. Even if he's intentions are good, Yami never considers any of the consequences that would follow behind.

Now knowing of the situation there was only one question that was roaming in the brunette's mind. "What will you do if he remembers?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. He never gave it a thought. If the time comes, and if he does remember, what would he do? He already felt guilty enough having to scramble with a part of the boy’s mind. He didn't want to do anymore harm to him than he already has. But he had to do something. He couldn't very well let the secret out.

"I will take full responsibility. I will not abandoned him, Seto.”

Seto stared at Yami. It was an answer that he was not expecting. Gazing into the crimson eyes the brunette can see he was being serious. There were only a few times when he was dead serious about something. He would go so far for some human that he barely knew? There would be times when his own cousin couldn't understand him.

"You're seriously not going to let him do this are you?" Bakura spoke for the first time in a while. "It's ridiculous! There is no way he can keep that little twerp from exposing us. We should just get rid of the brat before he starts to remember."

Yami gave a deadly glare at the white haired teen for making such a bold statement.

"No. That would only cause suspicion if he were to disappear suddenly. Fine, Yami. Seeing there is no other choice in the matter, for now, you will be responsible for him. Is that understood?" Yami gave a nod seeing that he knew of what to do. Seto sighed. "Good."

Just then the bell rang. Hearing the bell the three started to walk back into the building. Yami stood between the doorway as he took a moment as he process of what had just happened. He smiled at the thought. He was now in charge of the boy who he has been watching over from afar.

The one who he has been secretly adoring.


End file.
